What?
by Capital-C
Summary: Wordgirl is through playing games with Tobey. Or is she? Perhaps a bit of both.


**What?**

At the center of a local park, an assortment of robots both large and small scurried about, assembling a massive heart shaped floral display bearing Wordgirl's colors and symbol. Surrounding buildings had been covered in large posters and murals depicting Wordgirl. Decorations of every sort had transformed the entire park into a truly wondrous spectacle. And overseeing all of this was none other than Theodore MacCallister the third.

As preparations drew to a close, he summoned one of his larger robots, instructing it to place him upon its shoulder. Producing a wireless microphone, he prepared to make his announcement.

"Attention citizens of Fair City!" He began. "Today marks the anniversary of the day in which I first lay eyes upon the beauty known as Wordgirl! The most enchanting girl I shall ever meet. And truly, the keeper of my heart." He expressed earnestly.

"In celebration of this momentous occasion, I shall now lay waste to this city in a great and glorious display of power!" He declared, his remote at the ready. He then paused. "Well, most of it anyway. Anything here would be far too lovely to smash. As for the rest, well... use your imagination." He remarked before pressing the button.

His robots snapped to attention, prepared to receive his voice command. However, before he could utter his infamous cry of robots attack, he suddenly found himself swept off his feet, racing high above the city in the grips of Wordgirl.

Just as he began to ponder how high they could go without him losing consciousness, she came to an abrupt halt, her features set with a stern expression which left no room for protest of any kind.

"This is the last time we do this Tobey. No more fights, no more destroying the city. It all ends here." She said.

What followed was perhaps the most perplexing moment of young MacCallister's life. For as she finished speaking, the girl whom he most admired proceeded to release the collar of his shirt, allowing him to fall. A hollowing chill seized his very being at the realization of what was actually happening.

Was this real? Did she truly find him so repugnant that death seemed a worthy fate? Was she joking? Wasn't she supposed to be the hero? Had she really brought him here to die?

His thoughts continued to spiral along the same course as he fell, the city below growing closer by the second. He couldn't bring himself to scream as his decent neared its end, merely shutting his eyes and waiting, his heart racing as he prepared himself for the inevitable.

The sensation which followed was jarring, but not the impact of flesh against pavement. And with this sensation, there came another. A warmth which radiated from his cheek and throughout his entire body.

He opened his eyes to find himself unbroken, his feet mere inches from the ground, his weight supported by Wordgirl, her lips against his cheek as their feet slowly returned to the ground below.

"_Wha_..._what_?" He uttered in total shock and confusion, his pulse still racing.

Wordgirl regarded the bewildered boy with a smile.

"Consider it an example of two extremes." She said.

"It was sweet of you to do all this for me. And I have to admit, I've really grown fond of you lately. But if you try to destroy the city again, I'll have to be unpleasant about it." She warned with an affectionate pat of his cheek.

A small, inarticulate sound escaped his lips.

"I liked the first half of your speech by the way. But not the last." Wordgirl continued with a mildly playful grin. "Oh, and when you wake up, we should get some ice cream, okay?" She added.

Theodore nodded vacantly, his stunned expression never changing. Wordgirl smiled in return, laying one final peck upon his cheek before departing.

The boy genius promptly collapsed as she disappeared from view, coming to rest atop the floral display bearing Wordgirl's symbol. A small group of bystanders looked on curiously, observing the dazed grin etched across the unconscious boy's features.

End

(A.N) Rather unconventional, I know. But tell me what you think of it. If you like it, you don't like it, you have some sort of question or comment, tell me.

On a separate note, this story takes place at a point in the lives of Wordgirl and Tobey at which their relationship has grown considerably more friendly, despite the occasional conflict. Wordgirl is basically just expressing that she's tired of the whole robot routine and wants to interact on some other level. And in the process, she's having a bit of fun playing with Tobey's head.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wordgirl. I don't pretend to own Wordgirl. And I'm not making any money off this story.


End file.
